


sloppy & desperate

by imasloppybitch



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Husbands, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Praise Kink, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Richie Tozier Cries During Sex, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sub Top Richie Tozier, Um ignoring sourcr material?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imasloppybitch/pseuds/imasloppybitch
Summary: too many words to say that Eddie and Richie are husbands with a fun & emotional sex life
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 240





	sloppy & desperate

Richie is falling asleep with his whiskey in his hand, reclined on the couch. Eddie notices the sleepy noise coming out from his husband's mouth before he notices the glass tilting. Eddie quickly places his hand under the glass, supporting it as he slipped it out of Richie's hand. He smiled at the sleepy, peaceful Richie. A rare sight, to see him so relaxed and calm. He leaned over and kissed Richie's cheek.

Richie shot up awake, hitting Eddie's nose with his forehead. Richie rubbed his head and then covered his mouth as he yawned.

"I think this is my cue to quit it with the work tonight, huh?"

"Think so," Richie mumbled. He put his arm around Eddie's shoulder and kissed his nose.

Eddie smiled and stood up, stretching as he did so, "Let me tidy up in here I'll meet you."

Richie nodded, squinting as he took his glasses off and wiped them with his shirt.

After getting ready for bed, Eddie curled up under Richie's arm, which he crawled under himself, scooting back against Richie's chest.

As soon as Eddie was comfortable, he felt Richie's arm move slowly down his, Richie's hip pushing forward.

In a hushed laugh, Eddie said, "I thought you were tired?"

"I was," Richie whispered into his ear, voice low. He started to kiss down Eddie's neck.

Eddie pushed his ass back against Richie. When Richie moaned, Eddie slowly turned around in his arms. Putting his hands on Richie's cheeks, he whispered, "Oh baby, we haven't even touched yet and you're so hard."

Richie groaned and kissed Eddie immediately. Eddie kissed Richie back, letting his fingers reach back and tug at Richie's hair. Richie’s hand started to migrate to Eddie’s back, moving up and down his spine, gripping at Eddie’s t-shirt.

Eddie smiled as he pulled away. He leaned in, hovering over Richie’s lips, teasing him, before pulling away fully, tutting his tongue as Richie let out a strangled whine and moved forward as he tried to complete the kiss.

“You’re acting so in charge,” Eddie whispered. And immediately, Richie shivered beside him. Just like Eddie was lucky to see Richie so calm and restful, he also felt honored to see Richie so submissive. Richie was like puddy in Eddie’s hands. “But you’re not, are you?”

Richie groaned and shook his head, his fingers curling in tightly at the hem of Eddie’s shirt before moving down to grab Eddie’s ass. At the same time, his hips shifted forward.

Eddie groaned and then pushed Richie’s hand away, pulling away from him even more. Richie whined out an, “Eds, please, Eddie.”

“I know,” Eddie whispered, he sat up, pushing Richie’s shoulder until Richie laid down on his back, looking up at Eddie, who sat up beside him. “I’ll take care of you, baby, I promise.”

“Please,” Richie repeated, reaching up to cup Eddie’s cheek. 

Richie looked wrecked already, eyes almost teary, lips dark and swollen, hair a complete wreck of tangles. Eddie smiled at him and put his own hand over Richie’s, thumb gently rubbing against the back of his hand. 

“Be good for me, Richie,” Eddie whispered, his other hand falling on Richie’s thigh. He moved it up to brush against Richie’s cock, which was even fuller than before. 

Just as Eddie expected, that got a reaction from Richie. His hips pushed up and he let out a strangled moan.

“Hey,” Eddie whispered, no malice in his voice, “Didn’t I say be good? Who’s in charge?”

“I’ll be good, I’ll be good!” Richie promised, his free hand curling into the duvet beneath him. 

“I know you will,” Eddie said, moving his hand back down Richie’s thigh. He leaned closer to Richie, just above his lips and whispered, “Who’s in charge?”

“You are, you’re in charge, Eddie, I’ll be so good for you, I wanna make you feel good, babe,” Richie mumbled, moaning when he was cut off by Eddie kissing him.

Eddie groaned into the kiss and pulled away, “You’re so good, baby. I’ll take such good care of you.” 

“Eddie, Eddie, please,” Richie’s voice was shaking.

“I know, I know,” Eddie whispered. He started to kiss down Richie’s jaw, then up and down his neck. Peppering gentle kisses on Richie’s sweat slick skin.

Richie’s hand moved from Eddie’s cheek to the back of his head, fingers curling into Eddie’s hair. Eddie moaned softly at that and mumbled against Richie’s skin, “Baby, you can touch me. I want you to use your fingers.”

Richie groaned and reached his hand blindly across the bed, towards the bedside table. Eddie couldn’t help but laugh a little at that, which made Richie laugh a little at his own desperation. Eddie climbed over Richie and opened their bedside drawer, taking the small bottle of lube out. He took Richie’s hand and put more than enough on Richie’s fingers, spreading it over his first two fingers himself.

Richie groaned and sat up, his free hand already working Eddie’s boxers off. He started mumbling, “Fuck. I’m gonna make you feel so good, Eddie.”

“I know you are, Rich,” he whispered, moving his hips to help Richie take his boxers off. Eddie laid back on the bed and watched as Richie shifted to lay on his side next to Eddie. “You’re so good for me.”

Richie groaned and let his hand fall between Eddie’s legs. Eddie instructed quietly, “One finger, baby. Start slow. Tease me, make me feel good.”

Richie slowly pushed one finger into Eddie, and both of them groaned. Eddie wrapped one hand around his own hard cock, pumping it slowly. The other reaching up to run his fingers through Richie’s hair. Richie closed his eyes, he looked both at peace and absolutely desperate.

“So good,” Eddie mumbled, “Move for me, Rich. Move slowly, get me ready for you.”

Richie started moving, following Eddie's mumbled and moaned orders.  _ Slower. Faster. Another finger. Slow down, baby. Faster now. Do that again.  _ Richie leaned down, kissing and sucking on the skin of Eddie's neck. Eddie kept one hand buried in Richie's hair, tugging at it with silent praise, which was complemented with the moaned praises.  _ Good boy. Just like that. So good, Richie. Yes!  _ His other hand holding himself, stroking slowly no matter Richie's speed.

Panting, Eddie pulled on Richie's hair. Richie immediately stilled his hand, eyes opening and squinting at Eddie, brows furrowed. Confused or hurt or both.

"So good, baby," Eddie whispered immediately, feeling pained at the idea that Richie may think he did something wrong. "You did so good, Rich. I'm ready for you."

Richie smiled lazily and pulled his fingers slowly out of Eddie, who let out and involuntary groan.

Eddie sat up and said, "Lay down for me."

Richie immediately took Eddie's place, laying on his back. He reached for the bottle of lube, which had been abandoned on the bed. Eddie shook his head, making a soft disapproving sound, though he was smiling.

"You know better than that, Rich. Who's in charge again, baby?" Eddie asked, taking the lube from Richie's hand.

"You are," Richie said, his head dropping back against the pillow and eyes closing.

"That's a good boy," Eddie whispered, pulling down Richie's boxers with his free hand, taking them off as Richie lifted his hips.

"I haven't even touched you," Eddie whispered, slowly pouring lube into the palm of his hand, "I can't believe how hard you are, honey."

Richie groaned and nodded, his hips pushing up in the air.

Eddie couldn't help but laugh just a little at Richie's desperation. And for once, Richie couldn't find the humor, whimpering quietly. That constricted Eddie's throat around his laughter because fuck he could not believe his husband was laying beneath him so absolutely desperately. 

Eddie wrapped his hand around Richie's cock, coating it in lube as he slowly pumped it. Richie's mouth opened, the groan that came out made Eddie's stomach twist.

"You're so good," Eddie whispered, twisting his hand around Richie's skin. Richie groaned and lifted his head up, eyes teary with desperation or emotion- Eddie wasn't sure. With his free hand, Eddie reached up and cupped Richie's cheek, whispering, "You're so beautiful"

"Fuck-" Richie grunted. His legs twisted in the blankets, Eddie could tell how hard he was fighting not to let his hips push up against Eddie's hand. Richie reached up and curled his fingers around Eddie's forearm, fingernails pressing into the skin. 

Eddie moaned, eyes fluttering shut at the gentle sting. He slowly unwrapped his hand from around Richie and put one knee on either side of Richie's hips. Richie sat up as much as he could, grabbing Eddie's shoulders to pull him into a kiss. Eddie kissed Richie back, there was more spit than Eddie usually liked in a kiss, but sloppy and desperate was a good look on Richie. 

Eddie put his hand on Richie's chest, gently pushing him down to the bed. He wanted to tease him, mock him, play with him, but Richie already looked so close to the edge. Eddie reached behind him and lined Richie up with his hole. He sunk down slowly, pausing less than halfway.

Richie groaned and grasped onto the blankets with a white-knuckled hold. 

"You're gonna fill me up so good," Eddie whispered. He ran his hand gently up and down Richie's chest. "You feel so good inside of me, baby."

"Eddie- fuck- please-" Richie grunted, he squeezed his eyes shut. 

"You're doing so good, baby. I'll take care of you," Eddie whispered. He slowly lowered himself down fully.

Richie gasped and reached up, hands around Eddie's arm, squeezing into his muscles, nails pinching at Eddie's skin again. Eddie kept his hands planted on Richie's chest, his brows furrowed- torn between whether he wanted to give into the feeling or keep Richie on the edge just a little longer.

He started with a slow pace, opting for the second option. Mostly because he knew neither of them were destined to last long if he didn't hold back.

"Shit," Eddie hissed, rocking his hips. "You make me feel so good. Fuck."

Richie gasped when Eddie's hips rocked, starting to quicken the pace. He let out a pained groan from the back of his throat and looked up at Eddie, "Shit, Eds, I'm not gonna last."

"Shhh, shh, yes you are," Eddie whispered. He slowed his pace and leaned forward, Richie shifted upward, wrapping his arms all the way around Eddie as Eddie kissed him. Against Richie's lips, he whispered, "You're so good for me."

"Fuck, shit, Eddie, I love you," Richie said between grunts and moans, his voice rough, he closed his eyes and pressed his face against Eddie's chest. 

If Eddie didn't know Richie so well, he wouldn't have been sure that the extra wetness on his chest was Richie's tears, but he knew. Eddie's arms wrapped full around Richie. Richie pulled his knees up to better support Eddie in their new position and Eddie started to thrust back against Richie much faster and harder now.

"I love you too," Eddie mumbled against Richie's messy, sweaty hair. "Baby, Richie, shit, I love you."

Richie groaned, hips still as possible as Eddie continued fucking himself on Richie's dick. Eddie snaked one of his arms between them, jerking himself off quickly, giving up on holding back.

"C'mon, babe," Eddie mumbled, eyes squeezed shut. "I'm so close, Rich. Come for me, c'mon."

Richie grunted and fucked up against Eddie's pace, both of then erratic at this point. Richie came first, but the stutter of his hips and the way he bit into the skin on Eddie's collarbone was enough to immediately send Eddie over the edge with him.

Richie dropped his arms from around Eddie, breathing heavily as he fell back limply against the bed. Eddie yawned and gently ran a finger down Richie's chest before starting to pull off of Richie slowly. 

Richie whined, this time exaggerated and playful, the desperation dripping away, and put his arms around Eddie again, trying to pull him to lay down on his chest.

Eddie laughed and pushed his husband's hands away, "We're gross, babe, we gotta clean up."

"You never let me bask in our grossness," Richie groaned with exaggerated annoyance.

"Ew," Eddie said. He pulled off of Richie and leaned down to kiss his forehead before getting out of bed.

Eddie returned with not one, but two warm washcloths. He climbed into bed next to Richie and pressed one gently against Richie's forehead.

Richie opened his eyes and swatted away Eddie's hand, wrinkling his nose.

"C'mon, you're sweaty and gross," Eddie laughed.

"I'm tired, Eds, fuck off, let's go to bed."

"Oh, one minute it's all  _ oh I wanna be good, I wanna make you happy,  _ and as soon as you come it's  _ fuck off, Eds? _ "

Richie laughed and nodded, he took the second washcloth and started to wipe his stomach off with it, not pushing Eddie's hand away when Eddie started to wipe his forehead again.

When Richie was cleaned, Richie took both washcloths and threw them into the laundry basket across the room. He turned into his side and faced Eddie, who laid down on his side facing Richie.

Richie laughed after a moment and said, "Fuck, babe, is it me, or was that better than usual?"

"You say that every time," Eddie said with a chuckle. He leaned forward and pecked Richie's lips.

"Don't get me started again," Richie teased, wrapping his arms around Eddie, kissing the top of his head with an exaggerated smooching sound.

"Yeah right, old man," Eddie laughed, poking at Richie's side. "You're gonna take days to build up that much stamina again."

"Oh! You wound me!" Richie said dramatically, tightening his grip on Eddie, pushing Eddie's face against his chest.

Eddie laughed and scrunched up his nose, pushing against Richie, "C'mon, Richie, you're gross and sweaty!"

Richie laughed and pulled away before pecking Eddie's lips gently. Playfully, Richie pleaded, "Oh don't be mad at me, oh Eddie, I'll be such a good boy for you!"

"You know you're mocking your own kinks, right?" Eddie said flatly.

Richie laughed and just started peppering kisses over Eddie's face. 

Eddie laughed and pushed Richie off of him, saying, "Jesus Christ, you were so fucking quiet when you were falling asleep, I never should've let you talk me into fucking. You're all riled up now."

Richie laughed and placed one big kiss on Eddie's lips before letting himself relax against the bed. He surrendered, "Alright, alright. We can sleep."

Eddie smiled and pecked Richie's lips again.

"Love you, Eds," Richie murmured, closing his eyes.

"Stop it with the 'Eds,'" Eddie said. After a beat he added, "I love you too, Richie."

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: I wrote the first half of this stoned and the second half on my phone at work.


End file.
